Amalgamation of the Lonely
by YamiRynEnjeru
Summary: Love is a tangled web of circumstances. What happens when three friends begin to open their hearts? Can a relationship be formed from fragmented lives? Or are they destined for failure once more? Rated for Lang. Light Yaoi.
1. AotLCh1

****

YRE: This fic was actually a challenge taken up for a friend, Sharem It will be a Ryou/Jou/Seto fic, and will take a bit of time to complete. I will keep it much cleaner than the one on (wouldn't want to get kicked off, now would I? ; ) Hope you can enjoy to some extent ;

Warnings (for the fic in general): There's swearing and some sexual hints, though I'll keep the lemons out ;; Feel free to look at the one on , or to ask for the lemons to be emailed Oo;;

Um, the first line of a new section will be **bold** (this means scene changes)

**"I'm sorry..."**

"Please...say something?"

Tears streamed down his face as he silently kept his head bowed, watching his fingers play with the hem of his jacket.

"Please! I don't care if you yell or cry...just say somethi-"

"W-why?...What did I do?" his fingers stopped and laced themselves together, petit hands squeezed tightly, fingernails cutting into delicate flesh and causing just the slightest of blood to slip out. "I did something wrong...w-what was it?"

"I told you before...It's nothing you did." The other reached out and gently placed his hand on the smaller's shoulder, massaging the muscles knotted in sad tension. "It's just...I-"

"I'll fix it! Oh gods, I swear to you! I'll do what ever I have to..." he began to sob and flung himself at his other, weeping into the stronger's shoulder and clinging as though life itself depended on being together. "I'll f-fix it!!" his throat burned as he struggled to breathe, eyes squeezed shut and body trembling...it's just a dream, a horrible, horrible dream that he would wake from in a few minutes, protective arms wrapped around his small form and a tender voice telling him it was just a nightmare, that he was there...forever. "P-ple-ease! No!...no..." he cried for what seemed eternity, rocked silently by the other as hot tears trailed down his face and seeped through their clothes.

"I still love you...just, just not like that..." the darker version of his voice seemed so tender now, so unlike his normally rough and strong demeanor. The smaller shuddered and nodded; he knew...he had known.

He sniffed the last of the tears away, hiccupping as he nestled into the dark's arms to savor the last moments they would share like this. "I love you too..." he whispered, eyes welling up with tears once more, but not spilling a drop of his sorrow.

They stayed there, arms laced around the other while they silently said good-bye. There was no need for words, no need to vocalize the pain, no need to make it official. "Are you better, Love?" fingers slipped through silver hair, combing back the strands that hung in the smaller's face.

"Y-yes...for now..." he answered sadly, mewing in need when he was squeezed tightly against the other's chest. "C-can I know who...who stole you from me?" he asked bitterly, venom dripping from his pale lips as he swore vengeance on the one who had stolen what was rightfully his.

The taller sighed, "He didn't steal me from you, I am and always will be yours." He nuzzled the boy's hair and shifted in the sofa, cradling the smaller in his arms and kissing the top of his head. "I'll tell you...but you have to promise me you won't kill him." he toyed, stroking the boy's cheek and peering into the soft eyes.

He pouted for a moment, was it that clear that he had wished a painful death upon whoever it was that had taken his soul, was it even clearer that he would never be able to go through with murder? "Fine...I'll let him live as long as he loves you as much as I do..." he pulled away just slightly, it was time to start pulling away all together, he had to fight jealously, anger, and sadness on his own if he was to get over losing his other half.

A wry grin spread across the other's face "Deal..." he shifted restlessly, unsure if he really wanted to let his hikari know. "It's...well...it's Ishtar..." his dark eyes darted to the ground, suddenly finding the spotless rug fascinating.

"Oh..." the smaller was surprised to say the least, he had thought their past would affect any possible feelings beside pure bloodied hatred. "Which one?"

The other repositioned the smaller in his lap, entwining their fingers together as he took a deep breath.

"Kura? Which one?" his soft brown eyes widened in worry, why was Bakura having such a hard time telling him? Either choice was...well, 'fine' wasn't the word, but there was nothing he could do about the decision his dark made.

"Ryou...it's..." the yami looked at his light and couldn't help the smile that graced his lips just thinking about it. "It's both...I love Malik, and as insane as it may sound, Marik too."

The hikari blinked in shock "Both?! But how?" Ryou's eyes were very wide, when before he had cried for losing his dark he now felt like crying for his dark's safety. "Bakura! One's bad enough, but both?! They're insane! What if they try to do something to you? What if they want to kill you?! Oh Ra! Kura!" the light clung to his other and received only a silly smile in return.

"I can assure you that they will not try to kill me, Love." Bakura kissed the smaller's nose and grinned with an evil edge that only he could master. "They like it when they're put into their place...and...I like putting them there." He laughed at his light's slight confusion and then laughed harder when his angel flushed.

"Ooooh...well, then I guess it's ok." Ryou settled back down and looked at his dark, slender fingers tracing the familiar jaw line, retracing features he knew better than those on himself. "Just let me know if they ever hurt you, Kura." He meekly glanced through his silver lashes and kissed his dark tenderly "Cause I'll go after them and teach them the art of torture..." he sighed and snuggled into the yami's arms, hiding the fact that his lips still twitched downward while his dark chuckled.

"Alright, Love, I'll relay that message word for word." Bakura smirked, stroking his light and turning the boy's face upward with his icy fingers. Worry marred his stoic face and he carefully kissed his hikari before pulling away again, his heart lurched at the boy's pain, he hated to bring this upon the smaller, that's why he had hidden his 'affair' with the Egyptian duo for the past few weeks, hurting Ryou was the last thing he had wished to do. Bakura loved his light, he really did, with heart and soul, but he craved something more that the smaller couldn't give him, pure lust hunted passion drenched with blood and sweat that only Marik and Malik could comprehend and dish out. Sure, he did love the tanned youths, but it was the 'relationship' kind of love that Ryou had wanted, but couldn't have from Bakura because he was loved as the other half of his soul by the darker. "Ryou, no more tears...please?"

The hikari looked up and his lips trembled into a smile "I'm sorry, Kura...it just hurts, I'll get over it...I promise."

Bakura hugged his light tightly "I know it does, but I swear to you, you will find someone to love you like that. Hey, you might even be lucky and get two, just like me." He pulled back and looked into the smaller's eyes "And if they even dare make you sad, I'll teach them the art of death." He smiled as his light grinned up at him.

"Thank you, Kura..." Ryou giggled and gave his dark a quick hug, jumping up and wiping the rest of his tears away. "Let's get something to eat then, or we can stop off at the arcade and see if anyone's there, hmmm?" Bakura nodded and followed his light out the door, they both knew that the pain churning inside of Ryou's heart was there, stinging and gnawing beneath that brilliant smile, but they also knew that the angel was strong enough to survive, as hard as it seemed at the moment.

****

**"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU DAMN PIECE OF SHIT!!!"**

The crash of glass was heard throughout the house; shards of it lay strewn about the place from past bouts of rage.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR GOD DAMN FACE HERE AGAIN!!"

It stank of alcohol, the carpet, clothes, furniture, everything, it all reeked of that same mind jading beverage his father 'loved' so much. 'Loved', he used that term loosely as the boy had no real understanding of it.

"I SWEAR, IF YOU MAKE EVEN THE SLIGHTEST FUCKING SOUND, I'LL KICK YOUR DAMN RIBS IN!"

Of course, he knew what it meant, he wasn't stupid. He'd just never experienced this thing, 'love', not at home anyway. Sure, he loved his friends, but was that really the same thing? He'd do anything to protect, save, heck, even see them right now...he'd be willing to give up his life.

"NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND STAY HERE, CLEAN UP THE DAMN MESS BEFORE YOU LEAVE!!"

The boy was thrown onto the ground, head smacking against the hallway's walls; he heard the door slammed shut on the other side of the house. He's gone now, that bastard that was his father. Gone. Good riddance. Off to drink himself dead...hopefully. The blond sighed and began to clean up the shards of bottle around him, fingering the glass and sucking on his fingers when one of them was cut by the sharp edges. He was used to it, the abuse, both physical and emotional. How he managed to hide it from his friends was beyond the boy's comprehension, but somehow, every time they asked one too many questions, he was able to turn the situation around and crack a joke, making them roll their eyes in exasperation and change to a different subject.

The phone began to ring; his hazel eyes looked up and saw that it was not in its cradle. He scrambled around, flipping books and furniture over to look for it; who cared about the mess, he'd have to clean it up anyway. Finally, the ringing became quite loud and the boy lifted the phone from amongst a puddle of beer. He winced as the liquid slid down his face, stinging the rather nasty cut across his cheek.

"Hello?"

"Jou!? Hey, you sound kinda worn out, you ok?" the concerned voice of his best friend was a welcomed sound to the boy's ears.

"Yug! Nah, it's nuthin', just got into a fight with the old man is all..." the blond shifted and sat on the ground, picking at the glass in his arm, it was the truth...

"Oh...well, I hope you two make up soon." Yuugi smiled across the line, trying to comfort his friend as best he could, by being optimistic.

The blond rolled his eyes, "Yeah, thanks, Yug..." his friend could be so positive it sickened him at times. Jou then felt terrible, this was Yuugi he was complaining about, the small duelist had no idea what the blond went through, so of course he'd want the father son relationship to turn for the better. Jou would like that as well, but he knew it would never happen, and that was what bugged him the most, he couldn't hope for a better future, he just knew it wasn't possible.

"Anyway, Yami and I are going to the arcade and then going to have some pizza, you interested in joining us?" Yugi could be heard bouncing in anticipation, having his friends with him made the boy rather happy.

"Oh, sure, Yug, I'll- ow! Fucking shit!" Jou nearly dropped the phone as he pulled a long piece of glass from his left arm. It stung like hell and he bit his lip to keep from swearing some more, tears welled up in his eyes and he blinked them back, feeling two or three escape and leave cool trails down his cheek.

"J-Jou? A-are you a-alright?" the tricolor duelist was frightened by the sudden outburst, especially from his best friend who was usually such a happy guy.

"Y-yeah!" the blond stood up and wobbled over to the bathroom, his head suddenly hurt and he could see that he was crying, blood and tears trickling down his face in small rivers. "Just, erm, stubbed my toe." He tried to laugh, a forced choked out wheezing came out and only frightened his friend some more.

"Jounouchi! Please! What's wrong, you sound...you sound like you're crying..." Yuugi pressed his ear to the receiver, trying to listen and see if perhaps he was wrong. "I'll come over and-"

"No!" the blond winced and sat on the toilet despite the fact it had no lid. "Listen, Buddy, I'm fine...jus' not feeling too good, ya know?" his hands shook just slightly. The emotions were beginning to mount; he hated lying to his best friend and hated his life even more. How many times had his father told him to leave? And how many times had Jou tried, only to come back and take it all over again because he had no where to go.

"Jou, I-"

"Look, I'll meet you and Yami there, ok?" his hazel eyes slid closed as he tried to numb the pain pounding in his skull by mental strength alone. He sniffed and quietly turned the faucet on, splashing some of the cool water on his face and looking up at the mess in the mirror. "I just gotta doll myself up, can't go over and meet that dead sexy yami of yours looking the way I do now." He smiled, hearing his small friend giggle in response.

"Well...ok, but don't show off, I'll have to kill you if you manage to steal him from me!" Yuugi laughed as he gave Yami a thumbs up sign, letting the dark half know their blond friend would be joining them.

"Heh, ok, Yug, see ya in a little while..." the blond hung up after Yuugi squeaked out a pleased good bye. Jou placed the phone where it belonged, cleaning up the living room to half decency on his way there. "Oh jeez!" he saw the clock and realized he was fifteen minutes late by the time he was done with only half the house. "I'm never gonna finish this place up in time!" his father would be home in a matter of hours, even if the blond managed to come up with an excuse to leave his friends early, he'd never have the entire place cleaned to the drunkard's want.

He sat down on the torn sofa, resting his head in his hands as he whimpered quietly. He was so tired of it all...so tired. Tired of the screaming, the beatings, the stupid, half assed apologies in the morning. "I can't...I can't take it anymore..." he cried, letting his sobs fill the house as he threw over the coffee table, the neatly stacked papers and overdue bills flying through the air and landing everywhere. Jou ran to his room and started throwing things into his backpack, clothes, food, anything he could think of that would give him at least a partial start on his own.

The blond slammed his bedroom door shut, kicking and knocking over anything that was in his way as he neared the front door. The phone, it was ringing again. For a moment, a split second, his heart froze and he wanted to crawl away and hide...then he remembered his father never called. Jou picked up the phone, breathing erratically as he waited for whoever it was to say something.

"Um...hello? Jou? Are you there? Oh gods...Jou?"

It was Yuugi again, did the little guy ever stop worrying? "Yug, what's up?" his voice sounded rather pleased, strung with freedom as he looked over the hellhole he was leaving.

"Oh! Jou! Thank Ra! I was worried! Where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Did you forget?"

The blond grinned, "Yug...I'm at home, how else would I pick up the phone?" He heard the embarrassment over the line and continued, "Sorry, I just lost track of time is all...but I'm heading out right now! I'll be there in five minutes, tops!" He hung up just after his friend yelled an 'Alright' and threw the phone across the room "See ya, Dad..." he smirked, leaving the front door wide open on his way out. For once in his life, Jou laughed while thinking of his father.

****

**It was automatic now, the typing, the sip of cold coffee, the unblinking stare at the computer screen.** He felt like a damn robot, but he had no choice in the matter now did he? Everything had to be perfect, just had to be. It had his name on it after all! His products, his creations, his ideas...his, his, his! He owned it all, the building, the employees, the world. Ok, so not literally, but he came damn close! His challenge to anyone was to find a household on any block without one of his inventions mentioned in their conversation, just one house...on any block...didn't seem too hard, right? Well, then you might be in need of a hearing aid because there wasn't anyone out there who didn't mention his name at least once in their day!

He smirked, the first facial movement he'd done all day. He was almost done, almost done...with this project anyway. One of his hands was cramping, the muscles tightening and shooting pain through his wrist, elbow, shoulder. "Arg!" he shook his arm and glanced at his clock, yup, right on time, every three and a half hours his hand would cramp. "Stupid hand..." he muttered, approximately an hours worth of work would be saved if he didn't get those damn cramps. Maybe he should invent something for that too? No, it had nothing to do with his end of the world, his doctors could be concerned about his health, he had work to do.

The CEO took a rather large gulp of his nasty, cold, settled coffee, and grimaced just as a knock on the door diverted his attention. He knew who it was since only one person in the entire world was allowed to bother him at anytime of the day, even when he had specifically asked for what could be considered self solitary confinement. "Come in, Mokuba." He sighed, ready to listen to his brother's complaints about the elder being too involved in work and not spending enough time out in the real world.

"Hey, Seto!" the raven-haired boy ran over and jumped into his brother's lap, giggling in apology when the other grunted and half glared at him. "How's it going?" he grinned, knowing the answer.

"Not good, but better than I expected." The blue-eyed teen answered dryly, letting his gaze wander over to the screen and sighing, he knew every second his brother distracted him would mean a few more minutes of overtime for himself.

"Well...that's good...I guess." The boy smiled and forced his brother to look at him by waving his hands in front of the icy eyes. "Yo, Seto, I'm here, not in there!" he pouted for a moment before giving the brunette a great big smile.

"Oh no..." Seto rolled his eyes and leaned back; Mokuba wanted something and it was going to cost the taller more than just money, his sanity and patience more than likely. "What is it this time, Mokuba?"

"What?!" the stormy-eyed boy feigned shock and hurt "Can't I just smile every once in a while. I know you're not used to it, but jeez." He grinned and blinked his huge eyes a few times in an effort to win over the stern other. "Seto! Please say 'yes', before you know what it is!! Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeaaaasssssee!!!"

Kaiba grunted in annoyance as his brother began to whine and bounce about in his lap. He was going to break; he knew it, Seto never won. "Mokuba! Stop it...Mokuba...No...Mokuba, stop...No...No...Mokuba I said no...stop...stop it...Mokuba, stop! I said no!" his voice had hardened and he sounded far harsher than he had initially intended to be. The smaller looked at his brother for a long time, eyes filling with tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. "No...Mokuba...please...don't..." the raven-haired boy's lip began to tremble. "Ok! Fine! I'll do it! Just don't cry!"

Mokuba whooped and jumped up and off his brother, half dancing as he raced to the door, stopping, and looking back with a giant grin. "Thanks, Seto! I'll be back and then we can head to the arcade!" the boy slipped through the door just as the other was about to growl.


	2. AotLCh2

YRE: Second chapter, and so the interactions begin

Warning: Swearing...(not too bad)

**How the hell did he get himself into this?**

"Thank you so much, Seto!!" the raven-haired child piped, happily skipping along side his ever so beloved big brother.

Oh yeah.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear!!"

Not that the smaller had any intent on doing so, because even if he had planned on something, the elder wouldn't have been happier unless it was taking back today.

"I'll clean my room and do all my homework and stay out of your way when you're working and not invite everyone over for a party and be good at the table and-"

"Mokuba." The brunette would have rolled his eyes, but then again, he was Seto Kaiba...and Seto Kaiba did no such childish things. The boy looked up at his brother and smiled widely "You should be doing those things already." The smaller pouted and then started rambling on about what he planned on playing in the arcade and how he bet that Kaiba wouldn't play against him because he would lose and went on and on about how great is was that Seto was actually outside.

Ah, yes, outside. Such a wonderful place it was too, all sunny and pretty, like those movies you always see where the birds are singing and people are going by, arm in arm and laughing gaily about whatnot and it's all just so perfect you want nothing more than to murder them all for having it all and then some.

In reality, it was hot and muggy out, the sun beating down on them through a thick haze. The blue-eyed teen could feel the damp air sticking to his skin; violet, silk shirt adhering to his flesh, and black pants definitely not helping the situation. He had already taken his jacket off, and was busy unbuttoning the collar of his shirt when he had to suddenly yank his little brother out of the street.

"Mother fucking bastard!! Can't you fucking watch where the fucking hell you're going!!" Kaiba screamed very loudly at the driver, pulling Mokuba flush against his leg, and glaring death upon the green vehicle.

The younger Kaiba looked up, more frightened by his brother's foul mouth than by almost getting run over by a huge SUV. "Uh...um, Seto?" his stormy eyes glanced carefully at the taller, face paling as he watched the brunette continue to swear under his breath, the slightest of twitches quirking his slender brow. "I'm ok, really..." Mokuba grabbed Kaiba's arm and tugged gently, getting the youth's attention and forcing a smile while nodding reassuringly. "He probably didn't see me...a-and I wasn't looking either, please, let's just go..."

Kaiba closed his eyes; he hadn't meant to explode like that, especially not in public, more importantly, in front of Mokuba. "I'm sorry, you're right, let's just go." Cold and detached, the brunette held his little brother's hand and led him toward the arcade, blindly thinking to himself about ways to get that driver back, he had, after all, memorized the license plate.

'Let's see, maybe I should get the idiot arrested...and get his ass nice and raw in jail...' Kaiba smirked, snickering quietly to himself. He wasn't one for sexual perversions, but wishing horrible rape upon someone who had nearly killed his little brother was an exception, especially if the jackass was to be attacked by a huge, foul smelling, fat slob with three teeth to his name, now that would be entertaining...well, to hear about, definitely not to watch.

"Jou!!"

The suddenly happy cry of his brother snapped Kaiba out of his dark thoughts, cobalt coming to rest on the rather disheveled form of the blond. Kaiba kept his mouth shut for a moment, carefully looking over Jou's clothes and face.

He had always had his suspicions, always thought that the boy hid something from even his best friend, always believed that house was an unsafe hellhole that the blond couldn't seem to leave or talk about. Being honest to himself, for Kaiba found that he could only really trust himself, Mokuba second, the brunette could feel something inside him lurch whenever he thought about what possibly happened within those half supported walls of Jou's house. Note that it was a house, never a home, for a home was safe and comforting, a place one could crawl into and simply know everything would be all right. Kaiba had often wondered if the blond had such a place, a haven to walk into and feel no judgment. Sure, he had Yuugi's home, but with the shrimp worrying and bursting with ulcers over his friends, and Yami scrutinizing everything with that snobbish look, Kaiba doubted Jou could ever feel comfortable going there.

Kaiba felt the urgent tug at his hand and smaller fingers unlace themselves from his grip to allow the raven-haired child to run over to one of his friends. He watched, unconcerned, for the billionaire had learned over the past months that the pup really did care for Mokuba, and nearly smiled as he watched Jou pick the boy up and laugh as the small form chattered away about where he and his big brother were off too.

"Well, Mokuba, you haven't far to go." The blond ruffled the dark hair and set the boy down, pointing toward the building two doors down "You guys are already here."

"Seto!" Mokuba's eyes glittered as he looked over his shoulder, a smile spreading across the already ecstatic face "We're here!! Can I go in?! Please!!!" the boy began to jump about, pleading with the elder. Kaiba sighed heavily in exasperation and nodded, unable to help the smile that quirked at the corner of his mouth when Mokuba grinned and happily ran off and into the child infested arcade.

"Who woulda thought." Jou laughed softly "Da great an' mighty Seto Kaiba, bought by a smile from a little kid."

Kaiba half glared at the blond, crossing his arms and ready to retort with a dog joke, when he noticed the other had a nasty cut on his cheek. "There's a drug store across the street." He dryly stated, not wanting to seem concerned, even if there was a slight, tiny chance that he was...a lot...

Jou raised his brow in question "Erm...that's nice..." he scratched his head in confusion, cocking it to one side and regarding the brunette curiously.

The CEO shook his head in irritation, "For your face, Pup." Kaiba airily motioned at the other youth's cheek, surprised when Jou jerked away even though they were a few feet apart. "I could get you something to bandage that up, I'm sure they have a washroom too."

Hazel eyes cast themselves upon the ground; Jou idly fingered his cheek and regarded the smudge of blood left on his fingertips. He shifted his backpack, slung lazily over one shoulder, and scraped his foot across the sidewalk. "It's not so bad, I'll live." He suddenly became very aware about what he must have looked like; tattered jeans, wrinkled, beer-stained shirt, tousled hair, blood and tears drying everywhere, and reeking of alcohol and defeat. What Jou didn't understand was why Kaiba had brought up his injury rather than chastise the blond for his appearance.

"Obviously." The brunette snapped lightly, taking a step closer and eyeing the cut, seeing something embedded at the corner. "But it's dirty and should be cleaned and treated properly." He nodded, taking a few graceful strides toward the street and pharmacy before stopping and looking back almost with boredom. "Coming?"

Jou shifted uneasily, putting more weight on one foot than the other and winced just slightly so that anyone could have missed it, that is unless you were Kaiba, watching with such intensity, the blond might as well have screamed bloody murder because the billionaire saw the other's pain and winced deep within himself. "I...thanks, erm, Kaiba...but I'm already late an' I don't wanna worry Yug any more than I hafta..."

"So rather than walk in later, you're going to worry that half sized, multicolored starfish by walking in now with a gash on your pathetic puppy face?" Kaiba growled, crossing his arms and glaring at the other boy in irritation, how could Jou be so stupid? Didn't he understand that his friends cared? That they worried sometimes? That he meant more to them than family? That Jou was just so unknowingly important to their lives, he would rather chance the loss of his company than see the puppy hurt?...

The faintest of blushes painted itself across Kaiba's nose and cheeks, had he said 'he'? As in hinting that perhaps, Kaiba cared about what happened to the blond? Well, he didn't not care...because Jou cared about Mokuba and Mokuba was happy whenever the dumb blond gave the smaller treats or simply ruffled his hair, and anyone who cared about Mokuba was on Kaiba's good side.

Then again...

Then again? Why the hell was he trying to find himself guilty?!

No one said you were guilty of anything, but do continue, Seto Kaiba, silently arguing with yourself and knowing deep down inside something wants to bubble up and spill out, and what a better opportunity than when your prey was injured and weary and just begging to be taken care of?

Shut up.

At some point, Kaiba and Jou had walked across the street and bought some sterilizers and bandages, the blond hiding his injury with the aid of his mop of hair and keeping to one of the back aisles. Kaiba pitied...wait, pitied? He felt bad, certainly, anyone should, but not...what the hell...he'd argue with himself again later...Kaiba pitied the youth and led him to the washroom, even held the door open, because, you know, he was just naturally polite and Jou needed all the help he could get...yes.

Jou looked wearily at Kaiba, unable to read the stoic expression and wondering lightly why the CEO had blushed earlier, not that the blond cared...or anything...no...he just wanted to find out what had made the icy youth embarrassed, after all, what could be better than blackmailing Seto Kaiba?

Seto Kaiba...

The hazel-eyed boy stopped mid step, eyes widening and mouth hanging open "Huh?!" he hadn't really just thought that...had he?!

The brunette, lost in his own arguable thoughts about a certain puppy, didn't notice the other had paused, and ran smack into the blond. And what a show it was then, one yelped and reeled forward, the other grunted and regained his balance only to have his shoulder grabbed by the falling other, and in the effort of trying to regain footing, ended up pulling the taller down and upon himself.

Kaiba's eyes were shut, he wasn't sure why, maybe he thought something awful would have happened if he actually looked at where he was falling. It might have helped the other way though, yeah. His elbow throbbed and a sharp pain jolted up his knees, he growled at his clumsiness and opened his eyes, feeling his face light up as he stared into the hazel gazing right back.

Jou was pinned beneath Kaiba, at first he had panicked, terrible memories flooding his mind before he realized Kaiba, Kaiba was on top of him. Well, more than just on top of him, they were in a rather compromising position, and would have received some very entertaining comments if anyone were to have walked in on them.

The brunette's knees were on either side of Jou's waist, straddling the boy with some rather intimate contact, one arm on the ground beside the blonde's head, and the other cupping Jou's hair in an effort to keep the youth's head from cracking wide open on the tiled floor. Their faces were centimeters apart, and when Kaiba opened his brilliant blue eyes, it became very clear to Jou just how close they really were. Another soft, complimenting blush crept upon the brunette's face, but Jou could have cared less because at the moment he felt as though he should have dunked his head in a bucket of ice.

Kaiba's lips parted just slightly, as though he were going to say something, the words dying on his tongue immediately when the blonde's breath hitched and deepened. Did the pup know just how, how simply enticing he looked like that?! Wide hazel eyes, deep scarlet across his face, breath erratic, and body beneath his own.

Jou didn't know what to do, what could he do?! Kaiba's rich cologne filled the blonde's head, the soft brush of silk tickled his chest, and his hormones were simply having a field day when he realized moving would cause friction in the best of places. This was, at best, awkward and humiliating. He had to get Kaiba off before the CEO found out just how un-horrible this was for Jou, and if the current direction of his blood was correct, then it had to be relatively soon.

'Oh no.' sapphire eyes widened as Kaiba felt his nether regions burn and pulse. This was not good, the pup wasn't exactly a genius, but he didn't have to be in order to know why the brunette's pants now felt a few sizes too small. He had to get up, get off, roll away, smirk, laugh, feign indifference, do anything but what he currently felt like doing...but Jou's lips were just so inviting, begging to be tasted and-...screw it, this was his one and only chance to kiss Jou and he wasn't about to blow it off! If the pup didn't exactly appreciate it, well...Kaiba could always say he slipped, because silk is just so traction less on tiled floors.

The blonde's head went very light as he watched Kaiba's eyes droop to a half lidded state, deep brown strands of hair hanging as the CEO tipped his face and slowly brought Jou's head up. 'Holy shit...he's going to...he's gonna...' the blond felt numb with apprehension as he watched Kaiba get closer, heart racing when he felt the other's warmth radiating from his lips and chest and-

An ear splitting scream jerked both teens to attention, Kaiba jumped clear off of Jou and smacked his head against the sink, Jou felt his heart burst with fright and he stared after the woman, who screamed about how there should be a law against unisex bathrooms as she shakily made her way out of the drug store.

They sat there for a moment, breathing heavily and refusing to look at one another. Kaiba cleared his throat quietly and stood slowly, rubbing the back of his head and suddenly remembering the pain in his elbow and knees too. He should say something, he knew that much, but what to say evaded his mind. Kaiba had been the one who would have initiated the kiss, and now he didn't know whether or not Jou would have enjoyed it...and yet another reason to despise women was added to his list. He cleared his throat again and looked toward Jou, watching as the boy sat and fingered his shirt while leaning against the bathroom stall.

"I...we should clean your face up, Pup." It came out softer than usual, the pet name that is. When usually Kaiba used it to irritate the blond to no end, this time it escaped him in an almost pained manner, like something precious and delicate was wrapped around the word. Jou nodded and stood, silently making his way toward Kaiba and keeping his head down, eyes locked on the floor even as he hopped onto the sink. The brunette took the boy's backpack and placed it on the ground, opening the alcohol, Kaiba gently took the other's chin and tilted Jou's face up.

The blonde's expression was heart wrenching; sad, hazel eyes stared up at Kaiba, gold strands of hair hung everywhere, and the half clotted gash on the once tear streaked cheek made the boy look more pathetic than even the CEO could have imagined. Kaiba did his best to avoid the sorrowful gaze, mentally flinching with apologies as the other winced, the alcohol penetrating the skin and cleaning up the almost infected site. He gently cleaned the wound and the rest of Jou's face, getting a wrinkled nose in distaste from the blond as Kaiba treated the boy like a child, chastising the pup for getting himself scraped up.

After placing the bandage over the cut, Kaiba stepped back and looked approvingly at the blond, smiling as watched the boy grumble and comb his hair back with slender fingers. "Jeez, Kaiba, what are ya? My mother or sometin'?" Jou grinned, carefully touching the bandage and looking himself over in the mirror, the billionaire did a great job really, must have been the practice with Mokuba.

The brunette's eyes flashed with hope, maybe not all was lost. "No..." he smoothly picked up the other's backpack and handed it to the blond, not letting go when the other grabbed it. The confused hazel looked up at Kaiba "I'm your friend." There, he said it. His heart was jumping around erratically and Kaiba was sure he was about to have a heart attack or faint at least, but instead their eyes remained locked for a moment longer and Kaiba nodded in airy reassurance and walked to the door, stepping out of the washroom he looked back and held the door open. "I think you've worried the twerp for long enough, let's go...Jou."

The blond looked utterly dumbfounded at the brunette's change of attitude and the use of his actual name. He nodded slowly and hopped off the sink, slinging his backpack on and eyeing the genuine smile on Kaiba's face as he slipped past the tall CEO.


	3. AotLCh3

YRE: More interactions XD

Warning: Swearing, I'm sure. A kiss, a broken heart, and angst.

**Yuugi shifted about nervously, glancing for the hundredth time at his watch.** "Where is he?!" Yami glanced at his hikari and gave a comforting smile, "I swear! He's never been this late before..." the smaller's eyes suddenly widened "Oh gods! What if he's hurt! What if he got mugged! What if-"

"Pharaoh, if you don't shut that smurf's mouth right now..." Bakura started, quieting as Yami glared coldly at him, daring the thief to finish his statement.

"Kura, please." Ryou pouted at his darker half, walking up to Yuugi and patting the small boy on the shoulder "I'm sure he's on his way, probably had a last minute thing to take care of." The pale boy smiled and walked the other over to a nearby game, trying to distract Yuugi while leaving the two dark's alone.

/Be good.../ the white-haired hikari reminded over his link, Bakura rolling his eyes and mumbling something about 'where's the fun in that'.

"So...Pharaoh..." the pale yami drawled, arms crossing over his chest as he leaned against the wall.

Yami sighed in exasperation, mirroring Bakura's stance, and staring at him blankly. "So...Baka..." he smirked and chuckled when the other growled, brow raising as a raven-haired boy bounced into the establishment. "Is that...Mokuba?"

Bakura glanced over his shoulder and smiled "Yes, yes it most definitely is." The predatory hunger in his eyes suddenly flashed to life, hair sharpening as he took a quick step toward the small Kaiba brother. "Hello, Mokie..." Yami tried to grab Bakura and keep him from making contact with the child, but failed as the taller had already sauntered over to the boy, raspy voice sending visible chills throughout Mokuba's body.

"I...um..." stormy eyes searched frantically for Kaiba, his brother should have been right behind him, how long could he have possibly spoken to Jou?! "Hi...erm...Bakura." The boy gave the white-haired youth a quivering smile, sighing in relief when Yami stepped up next to Bakura and smiled at him reassuringly. "Hi, Yami!"

"Hello, Mokuba. You haven't snuck out, have you?" the once pharaoh smiled, elbowing Bakura back a little. "Kaiba would have our heads for not phoning him immediately."

"Oh! No, Seto knows I'm here, he's right outside, talking to Jou." The raven-haired boy smiled, both yamis more than surprised.

"You mean, civilly?" Bakura scoffed, his smirk widening when Mokuba nodded. "About fucking time! I was beginning to think those two would never-"

Yami clamped his hand over the other's mouth, nervously glancing at the small boy before them. "I'm sorry, Mokuba, you shouldn't be listening to such coarse-Ow!" the scarlet-eyed boy snapped his hand from Bakura and examined the slits on his palm and middle finger, red trickling from the deep wounds and pooling in his cupped hand.

Bakura snickered as he licked his lips, the faint stain of blood making him purr. "Teach you not to put your filthy hands on me, Pharaoh..."

Mokuba watched with wide, frightened eyes as Yami whirled around and faced the white-haired teen, teeth bared as he jumped the taller boy. "Teach you to bite me!"

They rolled about on the floor, Yami's slender arms flailing as he tried to land a blow, Bakura giggling maniacally as he dodged every move, eventually pinning the wiry frame of the Pharaoh's body beneath him and chuckling as Yami tried to wriggle and kick free. "Now, what should be your punishment?" Bakura smirked, airily glancing at the small circle of bystanders, two of which were familiar hikaris.

"Bakura!!" Ryou looked horrified, soft brown eyes narrowing as he glared at his dark, Yuugi right beside him, absolutely distraught at the scene. "Let him go this instant!" small fists planted themselves at Ryou's slender hips, his yami only laughing loudly.

"Not until he receives his punishment." Bakura grinned, snapping his teeth in Yami's face.

"I'm going to tear every strand of hair from your body and replace them with searing hot needles." Bakura rolled his eyes at Yami's threat, glancing back at the two lights and narrowing his eyes in suspicion because they were giggling and whispering.

"Kiss him." Yuugi stated flatly, devious smile painted across his small face.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Bakura choked, Yami protesting with wild thrashing beneath him.

"Aibou! You-"

"Kiss him or you both have to kiss Kaiba!" Ryou smirked, the impish look suiting him almost too perfectly. Yuugi giggled as he watched a faint streak of red cross Yami's nose, the small hikari was well aware of the scarlet-eyed youth's 'secret crush'.

"And why the hell do I have to be punished for their idiotic display?" the icy tone stole all their attentions, Kaiba glowering at the small group.

"You're quite safe, Kaiba." The pale hikari smiled "Kura would rather screw Yami senseless than kiss you. I personally don't know why." Ryou blushed as he finished his sentence, the heat on his cheeks intensifying as the others, save for Kaiba whose brow only quirked in question, giggled.

Seems you're not the only one with a Kaiba crush, Yami. Yuugi giggled over their link, his dark throwing him a shocked look. What? You really thought I didn't know? Please, you only dream about the guy twice a night...sometimes I wish our link wasn't so open. The small hikari proved his point by sending a quick excerpt of one of Yami's dreams, the dark blushing inwardly while apologizing.

"Ok." Everyone looked at Bakura, thoughtful expression on his face as he glanced between Ryou and Kaiba. "I'll kiss Pharaoh if Kaiba agrees to have dinner with Bunny." They all went silent for a moment, said hikari blushing furiously and not daring to look at the CEO.

/Kuuuuraaaa!!/

What? I'm getting you a date.

Ryou was silent for a moment /B-but...why?/ he sounded sad, did Bakura want him gone so soon?

I don't like seeing you alone.

/It's only been a few hours!/

And I don't like it, you're hurt because you're alone, and even though I wouldn't mind watching Kaiba scream in agony, he's the only one available that could provide you everything you deserve. Just give it a chance...please, Tenshi?

Ryou sighed, quickly glancing at Kaiba through the corner of his eyes, trailing up the slender, richly dressed form. /He is...um.../ he flushed again as Bakura chuckled reassuringly across their link.

"Well?" dark brown regarded Kaiba coolly; he wouldn't force the CEO because that wouldn't be good for Ryou if Kaiba only agreed because he was threatened.

All eyes turned to the tall youth, who was surprisingly thinking the offer over. Ryou was the most normal from the odd group, polite, shy, pretty, the thought of 'what would life be like with Ryou' had crossed Kaiba's mind more than once, and it hadn't been very displeasing. Azure looked Ryou over appreciatively, Bakura's eyes narrowing just slightly, the possessiveness that still lingered in his mind overtaking him for a moment before he blinked it away. "Alright." Kaiba nodded, looking at Bakura and then back at Ryou. "I'll have dinner with Ryou." The white-haired boy nearly squeaked in delight, large smile dominating his pale face. "But..." the happiness wavered, the pale hikari ready for something disappointing. "Bakura has to kiss Yami like he means it." The white yami glared, turning back to the Pharaoh and reminding himself it was for Ryou. "You too, Yami."

"Great, just Ra freakin' great." Yami scowled. He had realized the two pale youths were no longer together from the moment they had walked into the arcade. Ryou wasn't clinging to Bakura and gazing lovingly at him, they were detached and seemed slightly stiff around the other, unsure just how much they could do without seeming as though they were still together, and yet trying too hard where their effort resulted in obvious awkwardness. And while kissing Bakura was about the sickest torture anyone could put him through, Yami suppressed the need to shove the taller off of him because he felt just as badly for Ryou as though he were his own hikari.

"Don't worry, Yami. Just pretend he's me." Yuugi smiled.

Or a speedo wearing Kaiba.

AIBOU!! Yuugi burst into a fit of giggles at the extreme embarrassment his yami was brimming with, it was, after all, one of Yami's many dream scenarios.

"And you pretend it's...um..." Ryou thought for a moment.

/Who's the better kisser? Marik or Malik?/

Don't ever tell them, but definitely Marik, he's got domination issues.

/I don't need to know this.../

"Marik then." Ryou nodded, slightly pained that his dark had answered so quickly and enthusiastically.

"Seto!..." Mokuba tried to fight his brother's actions as Kaiba covered the smaller's eyes.

"You are not watching them make out, don't need you turning into a voyeur."

"Yeah, one in the family is enough, right Moneybags?" Jou came up beside Kaiba smirking, having gone to the arcade's washroom to avoid walking in with the CEO.

"Jounouchi!!" Yuugi cried out happily as he all but tackled his best friend. "You've had me worried, I thought-Oh Ra! What happened!?" the small boy gasped, tears rising in his eyes as he lightly fingered the bandage on the blonde's face.

"Oh, um, nothing Yug, don't worry about it." He gave his friend a smile, internally flinching at yet another lie.

"But-"

"The clumsy mutt tripped on the sidewalk and scraped his face, I took him to the vet and they fixed him up." Kaiba interrupted dryly, knowing Mokuba had seen Jou with the cut and hoped the stormy-eyed boy would say nothing. The raven-haired child smiled to himself, knowing all too well Kaiba rarely lied for those he didn't care about. Yuugi blinked in mild confusion, Jou staring dumbstruck before being nudged by Mokuba who grinned with assurance. "Can we get on with this?" Kaiba cut into the silence, motioning toward Bakura and Yami, who unthankfully glared at him.

"Stupid prick..." Bakura muttered, looking at Yami and wrinkling his nose. "Hope you used mouthwash, Pharaoh."

"I can already tell you didn't."

Bakura opened his mouth to bite back at the other's words. "Enough!" they grudgingly fell silent at Kaiba's exasperation. "Just kiss the hell out of each other already!"

Yami pouted and Bakura sighed heavily, rolling his dark eyes and leaning toward the tricolor haired youth. "Would you close your freakin' eyes!" Bakura snapped.

"I want to make sure your mouth doesn't get any ideas!"

"Oh please! If anyone is gonna be asking for more it's going to be you!" With that, Bakura closed the distance between them and kissed Yami fiercely. Releasing the smaller's pinned wrists, Bakura grabbed Yami's collar and kept him in place, lips crushed against each other as he began to knead his hip against the Pharaoh. Startled by the sudden action, the scarlet-eyed youth gasped, earning him a smirk from the thief as he pried Yami's lips apart and forced his tongue in, striking against the Pharaoh's own and entangling them in a desperate duel. Everyone stared wide-eyed as the two seemingly forgot about their audience, Bakura nipping at the now swollen lips and causing Yami to moan appreciatively.

The frenzied actions were halted with the interruption of a throaty chuckle, Bakura froze and pulled back from the well-dazed Yami and bowed his head as the sound of full blown, psychotic laughter filled the air.

"Did you just see that, Pretty?"

"Mmhmm, I did."

Bakura knew he would never live this one down.

"Kurakura and the Pharaoh?" Marik snickered, crouching down and meeting the pale dark's gaze. "Who would have thought!" Another fit of broken laughter tore through the Egyptian yami's throat, slender fingers dancing over Yami's chin. "You like it, Pharaoh? Kurakura has a very talented mouth, don't you agree?"

Malik gasped and smacked his dark upside the head, glaring at him and darting his eyes in Ryou's direction.

"It...it's alright, Malik...I know." The air became very sullen as everyone now realized why Bakura had acted so out of character and allowed his hikari to go out without him. "A-and I'm ok with it! Really." Ryou smiled, lips twitching slightly as he tried to keep himself from crying.

"Ah! Excellent!" Marik grinned and quickly attached himself to Bakura, causing the smaller dark to reel back and fall while still caught in the Egyptian's kiss.

"Marik!" Malik glared, "Baka! You're so insensitive!" his dark glared coldly at him even as the boy went over to Ryou and looked at the ground shamefully. "I...I know-"

"No, really, it's ok." Ryou nodded and smiled again, this time successful in hiding the hurt. "I want him happy...and you two..." he choked for a moment, biting his lip, feeling a tear run down his cheek "Make him happy..."

Bakura felt his heart crush with guilt, shoving Marik away, he quickly wrapped his arms around his light and cooed softly to settle the boy down. Marik narrowed his eyes, slivers of violet brimming with madness as he took a step toward the two white haired youths, stopped when he felt a soft, dark hand settle on his arm. Malik looked up at him pleadingly, gentle lavender soothing the dark somewhat so he allowed himself to be tugged toward the door.

"We're going home, Kurakura, feel free to join us." Marik smirked, running his tongue over sharpened teeth and bursting with giddy laughter as Malik swore at him and yanked him out the arcade.

"Ryou, are you ok?" Yuugi had helped Yami stand up again, the dark still slightly out of it. The brown-eyed hikari sniffled softly and nodded his head, clearly embarrassed as he smiled sheepishly and gently broke away from his yami. "Alright, well, it's nearly time for dinner, and I promised Grandpa I'd be home early today, he's going out of town tonight." The small duelist laced his fingers with Yami's and gave his fellow light a quick, comforting hug before smiling and heading toward the door. "Hope you're date goes well, Ryou!" Yuugi giggled "You too, Kaiba!"

Jou, who had fallen quite silent for much of his time there, suddenly awoke and stared at the CEO and British boy. They had a date?! Something inside the blond lurched with pain and he hung his head while heading toward the door after Yami and Yuugi left. Everyone, everyone but him had someone...even Kaiba! He shut his hazel eyes tightly and willed the tears away, he had practiced swallowing his feelings enough times to do it seamlessly.

"Jou!" the shrill voice caught the blonde's attention and he stopped, hand on the door as he looked back and smiled at the stormy eyes looking up at him. "I...I'm sorry..."

The blond gave the small boy a lopsided grin "Sorry for what?" he ruffled the mop of black hair. Mokuba's eyes darted toward Kaiba, who was giving Ryou details about what time their dinner would be and to not worry about dressing up too much, Jou quickly shutting his eyes and looking back at the small youth.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, kiddo." Jounouchi gave the boy another smile and turned to leave.

"Jou..." Mokuba held the tall boy's hand and tugged him back. "Since...well, since Kaiba'll be leaving me alone today, you want to have dinner at my house?" the steel colored eyes looked up hopefully, the blond laughing lightly and nodding his head, after all, where else could he go?

"Sure thing." Jou grinned and ruffled the mess of black hair again "Though, just ta get things straight, I'm a bit old for ya."

Mokuba giggled and wrinkled his nose "Says who?" hearing Seto finish with Ryou, the boy quickly winked at the blond and tugged Jou toward the older Kaiba. "Seto..." Jou followed obediently, and quite confused, as the brunette nodded a good-bye to Ryou and took his little brother's hand, brow raising when he noticed who was also attached to the young boy.

"Mokuba, you're going to get rabies playing with stray puppies." Kaiba half scolded, smirking at the blonde's low growl.

"Can Jou come over for dinner?" the small boy quickly recognized the rising objection "Please?! Otherwise I'll be all alone...and I don't want to be alone." Stormy eyes filled with tears on cue, lower lip quivering as the younger put all his practice on the line.

"Mokuba, I-" Kaiba was drowned as his little brother's sniffles tore through his heart, melting the ever present ice barrier. Sighing in defeat, the elder half heartily glared at Jou and gave the blond a curt nod. "Fine, but I want that house in one piece when I get back."

Jounouchi grinned appreciatively at the taller and nodded vigorously. "Ya don't have to worry about a thing, Kaiba." The blond was careful not to insult the CEO and even tipped his head politely, waving good-bye to Ryou as he shuffled past them with Bakura close behind, the yami narrowing his eyes at the hazel eyed boy suspiciously.

"You need a ride home, Pup?" Kaiba slid past Jou, holding the door open for Mokuba and the blond.

Fidgeting from the awkwardness, Jou avoided both set of eyes "Oh...no, I'll-"

"Jou, you can come home with us!" Mokuba giggled and tugged his friend along, Kaiba audibly growling behind them. "Right, Seto?" the small boy pouted once more, blinking and smiling when the elder looked away and pulled out his phone, calling for two limos. "Two?"

"One is for you," Kaiba motioned to the two behind him "the other is for me, I need to enter the other side of the mansion and get back out quickly for..."

The blond nearly smiled, rarely seeing the brunette flustered, this was interesting indeed. "For Ryou?" the brunette gave a slight nod, looking down the street for their approaching rides.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the sleek bodies of the limos pulled up, stiff motions of the drivers unnoticed by the two brothers. "I want you in bed on time, Mokuba." The smaller smiled broadly "Mokuba..." giggling, the raven-haired boy pulled Jou into their ride without answering. "And I expect you out of my house when I come back, Mutt."

"Aw, Seto!" Mokuba popped out of the moon-roof, propped on his elbows and balancing himself as best he could. "Can't he stay? We have more than enough rooms! Plea-"

"Enough!" Kiaba held his head and half entered the limo. "Fine, he can stay, but if I find a single strand of dog fur, or if we come down with a flea infestation, it's the last time, got it?"

"Jee, way to give me credit, Kaiba." Jou appeared beside Mokuba and grinned, waving as the vehicle smoothly drove ahead.

**"You don't have to walk me all the way home, Kura."** Ryou smiled, grateful for the company even though he knew the dark was just itching to go over to the Ishtars'. "It'll take you too long to turn back and go over to Malik's."

Bakura nuzzled his light's hair "Nonsense, need to make sure my Bunny gets home alright."

"Kura..." the smaller giggled, lightly wondering what he should wear for dinner.

"Nothing too seductive, don't want that damn snob getting any ideas on the first date." Bakura growled, his hikari blushing beside him.

"You make it sound as though there'll be more."

"Only if you want there to be." They reached the end of the block, Bakura hesitating for a moment before feeling Ryou pull away from him.

"Go on, I don't even want to imagine what they're doing, but I'm sure you want to go join them." Ryou nodded reassuringly as his yami looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure?" the anxious dark grinned, shifting about guiltily.

"Yeah, besides, Kaiba will be around in a few minutes and I have to get ready. Um, will...will you come home?" the hikari kneaded his hands together, nervously awaiting no particular answer, but then again, he'd like to at least come home to someone, act like a jittery school girl and dish out his date in full detail to his best friend.

"You want me to come home?" Bakura caught the flash of hurt in his light's eyes and mentally slapped himself "I mean-"

"No! It's alright, I'll probably not notice anyway, be too tired anyway, right?" he gently patted Bakura's cheek and fought the urge to kiss the taller good-bye "Now go, and don't tell me about it." Ryou giggled and blinked away more tears when the dark kissed him on his fluffy hair and turned, walking down the street far more hurried than the hikari would have liked.


End file.
